That's All
by Burning-Ink
Summary: Destiel Fluff. Written for soulless-and-on-fire on Tumblr. Dean and Cas have a little free time in an amusement park, so Dean decides to get his angel onto a roller coaster. Coarse language.


"Come on Cas, it's _one_ ride. What's the big deal?"

Castiel crossed his arms and frowned at Dean. "We're supposed to be working, Dean. The only reason we are in this amusement park is to hunt down that spirit."

Dean looked his angel up and down. He seemed so out of place here, in his suit and trench coat, surrounded by laughing, shrieking children. Sure, they were _technically_ here on a job, but nothing was going to happen until nightfall anyway. They might as well have some fun while they were here.

The hunter glanced behind him at the roller coaster and then back to the man in front of him. "Come on, one ride. We've got time to pass until Sam gets here anyway. Why spend it just standing around?"

"Look at the length of the lineup, Dean. By the time we actually make it to the ride, Sam will be here and we'll have to get to work." Cas glanced up at the roller coaster and Dean caught a quick flicker of emotion on his face.

"Cas…are you _scared_?" Dean couldn't believe it. Castiel, an Angel of the Lord who had been to Hell and back, scared of an amusement park roller coaster?

Cas shook his head quickly. "N-no, of course not."

"What is it? The speed? The height?"

The angel rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Dean. I'm an angel. I can fly. Of course I'm not scared of speed or heights."

"Then why won't you come on this ride with me?"

"It's dangerous. The ghost we're hunting, didn't she die on this ride?"

"All the more reason to go on it. Consider it research."

"Dean, are you not listening to me? It's dangerous. You could get hurt."

"And you can heal me right back up again."

"Not now, in broad daylight, with all these humans around."

"Then we'll wait until the park clears out. I've been to Hell, Cas. I've had far worse injuries than anything I could get from a roller coaster."

"But what if you fall out and die?"

"I can't fall out, Cas; they strap you in to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Then why did that girl die?"

Dean sighed. "I have died literally hundreds of times before. Once more isn't that big of a deal. You can just zap me right back again."

"It doesn't work like that Dean, I can't just 'zap you right back'."

"Then someone else will. Or I'll get back on my own. It won't be the first time."

This was getting ridiculous. They'd argued about Dean dying, a lot, but never over something as stupid as this. It was a _roller coaster. _Dean wasn't gonna die, not here.

They stood there staring each other down for a few minutes before Cas apparently got fed up. "Come on, let's just go wait for Sam." He turned his back to Dean and started to walk away. Dean let him get a few paces before he darted forward and grabbed the back of the angel's coat, catching him by surprise, and dragged him back to the ride.

"Dean- Dean what are you doing- let me go!" Cas tried twisting and protesting, but Dean was persistent and managed to wrestle him into line.

Castiel frowned at the hunter. "That was unfair."

"You're being a child," Dean chided. "It's one ride. The ride itself lasts about a minute. Nothing bad will happen."

"Except we've got about an hour to wait before we actually get to the ride."

"You're exaggerating. It'll be half an hour at the most." The line was moving fairly quickly. It was a bit of an overcast day, a little chilly, so there weren't as many people here as there could have been.

"Sam will be here by then."

"Sam can wait."

"We need to finish this job, Dean."

"We can't _really_ finish it until after dark, so it doesn't matter if we take a few minutes to have fun."

"We can have fun in some other way; we don't have to do this."

"Oh really? And what _other ways_ are you thinking of, angel?" Dean leaned closer and rested his hand on Cas's arm. "Are we going to have to go somewhere private?"

Dean held back laughter as his angel turned red. "I did not mean sex, Dean. I just mean, not this."

Dean chuckled a little and stepped back. "I know. But we're still doing this."

The line moved up more and more until Dean could see the start of the ride.

"Come on Dean, let's not do this," Castiel said, sounding a little panicked. "Please, let's just go wait for Sam."

Dean turned to him and caressed his face lightly. "Cas, it's okay, nothing bad will happen."

"You do not know that for sure, Dean." Castiel did look truly scared now.

"Shh, it's okay, you can hold my hand if you want."

Cas nodded a bit and they moved to the front of the line. Dean pulled Cas over to where the first car would be.

"Really? The front?" The angel questioned, his voice nearly a full octave higher than it usually was.

Dean nodded. "Of course, the front is the best place. You'll be fine, I promise."

"Of course I will, I'm an Angel of the Lord. It's not me I'm worried about."

Dean blushed a little at that admittance but didn't have a chance to say anything back. The cars pulled in and stopped and the riders quickly disembarked. "Come on, our turn," Dean announced and pushed Cas in ahead of him so he could be sure the angel wouldn't run away as soon as Dean was seated. Cas did manage to sit, though not calmly. He bounced in his seat and looked around, looking seriously freaked out. He did pull the bar down over his lap and fastened it, trying to give the hunter a smile.

"We'll be fine, Cas," Dean said, taking his angel's hand and squeezing. "It's just a ride."

"A dangerous ride."

A few seconds later, Dean was starting to agree with him.

They left the platform and went down a little dip, then turned a corner. Directly ahead was a hill. A _big_ hill. Dean started to get a little nervous. But no, it was just a ride, just a ride, this wasn't the first time he'd ridden a roller coaster, he would be fine. At least, that's what he told himself.

Going up the hill, Dean's breathing had turned fast and shallow. Son of a bitch. This was it. They were going to drop any second now. He glanced to his right. Castiel seemed to be having a blast. He had the biggest grin on his stupid handsome face.

Dean looked ahead again as they got to the peak of the hill. Shit. Shit. They were going over. Oh no…oh no...oh no no no…

A few minutes later they were back on solid ground. Dean resisted the urge to fall to his knees and kiss the pavement. Well, his legs were shaky enough; he might just fall down anyway.

"That was the best thing I have ever done!" Castiel announced, looking entirely pumped up. "Thank you for bullying me onto that roller coaster!"

"Y-yeah, yeah sure, anytime." They walked past a bench and Dean immediately fell onto it, trying to control his breathing. That was the worst decision he had ever made, and that was saying something.

Cas walked a few steps before realizing his hunter was no longer with him. He turned back and sat beside Dean on the bench. "Dean, are you alright?"

Dean nodded shakily. "Y-yeah, I'm good. Great. I just- I need a minute."

"Dean…did that ride scare you?"

"N-no, of course not."

Castiel smirked at him. Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man himself, who had fought his way through Heaven and Hell and Purgatory several times over, scared of a roller coaster? Cas set his arm around the hunter's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze. "That was your idea, you know."

"Of course I know," Dean snapped, immediately feeling bad. "Sorry, I just-"

"You're just freaked out by the ride." Dean nodded slightly, turning beet red. "It's okay, Dean, everyone has a weakness."

Dean frowned. "Roller coasters are not my weakness. They're just…nerve-wracking, that's all."

The angel laughed and kissed his hunter's temple. "Sure Dean, that's all."

* * *

_A/N: Hello again! Second fanfiction, please tell me how I did? I'm kinda nervous about writing fanfiction because I'm always scared I'll be too OOC but at the same time I really really wanna write fanfiction so...yeah. I love reviews, more than you can imagine, and I'd love to hear what you think of this! Also, just in case you're curious, I imagined them going to Great America theme park near San Francisco, on The Grizzly._

_-Burning Ink_


End file.
